Undefined Love
by loveseverussnape
Summary: What will happen when Severus Snape finds love, but Voldemort wants her for some unknown reason. AU No Harry Potter, Alexia Brown is the chosen one, but nobody knows why. Please read and review! : Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can be found in the Harry Potter books written by the fabulous J

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can be found in the Harry Potter books written by the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

Prologue: The Wedding

Alexia Katherine Brown soon to be Snape sat in the Room of Requirement. She was getting married that day. She had awoken early like she normally did, and come down to this room to prepare for her wedding. From the moment she had stepped into her strapless gown with a beaded bodice and trim, she could not stop the memories of how her and her fiancée had met…

_--_

_They had first met when Severus was in his seventh year and Alexia was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. They were both in the library studying for their exams, her the O.W.L.S. and him the N.E.W.T.S._

_Then, when he graduated, he was offered the Potions Professor job. Alexia had always loved potions, it was her favorite class, and she requested to start an apprenticeship under Severus. He had of course accepted, for after all he greatly admired her intellect and ability in potions, it almost rivaled his own. And from the moment on, their lives were forever changed._

_Alexia excelled in all of her subjects, and graduated two years later with top honors. During that time, the two of them had grown very close and even harbored secret feelings for one another. Once she had graduated, Severus offered to allow her to teach some of the potions classes while he taught the others. _

_--_

Little did Alexia know, but Severus was sitting down in his quarters thinking about the same thing.

_--_

_With all of the time Severus and Alexia were spending together in the lab every day, they began to grow close, and much to the joy of Albus Dumbledore, soon started dating._

_Then, one night, Severus took Alexia to a very nice dinner on the beach, and got down on one knee and proposed to her._

_--_

Severus smiled as he remembered that night, and the look on her face when she said yes…Taking another sip of his coffee he decided he had better start getting ready for his big day.

_--_

Meanwhile, Alexia looked over at the time, and gasped. "In thirty minutes, I will be walking down the aisle to marry the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," she thought to herself.

_--_

_(thirty minutes later)_

Severus stood in the great hall, with Lucius standing next to him as his best man, waiting for his future wife to walk down the aisle to him. He thinks to himself, "I don't think I have ever been this happy."

The music starts to play, and suddenly he sees Alexia start to walk down the aisle. She is the most beautiful thing in the world to him at that moment. He is suddenly so excited to start a life with this amazing woman he never thought he would meet.

_--_

Alexia starts walking down the aisle, and sees Severus standing at the edge waiting for her, and her heart soars. She loves him so much, and she can't believe that they are going to spend the rest of their lives together. She sees the look of pure love on his face, and suddenly she can not walk fast enough. She just wants to be down there, standing in Severus' arms forever.

Eventually she finds the end of the aisle, and steps up next to Severus. Throughout the entire time they are exchanging vows, their eyes never once leave each other. Suddenly, the ceremony is over, and they are pronounced husband and wife.

_--_

At the reception, Alexia is pulled aside by all of her friends from school, and Severus is pulled aside by his, but all they can think about is each other. All Alexia really wants to do is her favorite thing, go down to their potions lab and brew a potion together. When she told her friends this, they all laughed and joked "well that's romantic." But she doesn't care; after all, that's what originally brought them together.

Finally Severus and Alexia find each other again, and they get caught talking to many people about their future, and what their plans are. They think it will never stop. Finally though, Lucius notices that they look like they want to leave, and subtly helps them escape.

As they walk out onto the grounds, to apparate to their new home, Snape Manor, Severus leans over and whispers in Alexia's ear, "I love you Mrs. Snape."

_--_

When they get to the Manor, they both hurry in, to find a romantic candlelight dinner for two sitting on the table. Then, a small card catches their eye, "_To the newlyweds. Love, Lucius and Narcissa." _Severus and Alexia share a smile over the candles, and sit down and enjoy a nice romantic dinner on their first night as married couple.

**A/N: Well…here is the first chapter of a new story that popped into my mind. Hopefully people like it, I do. I can't wait to write more. Please review and let me know what you think ******


End file.
